spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Swarm (MorphX)
The''' Swarm''' is an aggregation of various biological and non-biological species in MorphX, collected on the course of the Swarm’s travels around the universe. Absorbing useful qualities of each encountered organism and discarding useless ones, the Swarm has collected a huge database of various life forms. Based on the information collected, it can create new organisms suited to specific needs and possessing specific abilities. Although the Swarm doesn’t use technology in its pure form, some of the organisms it creates have various mechanisms implanted into them. In general, each creature of the Swarm has its own mission, upon the completion of which it can be reabsorbed and reprocessed back into a universal mass, allowing the creation of other creatures. History The Swarm invaded Earth in 2008, destroying the majority of world organisation in 6 days. The Invasion began in England, with the English desperately calling for aid against these alien invaders. America was forced to ignore the calls of its allies to fend off the Swarm, who had invaded New York, Chicago, Houston and Los Angeles. The next target of the Swarm was Central Europe, taking out all of our satellites and preventing contact between the remaining world powers. The swarm finally invaded Russia on the 5th day of the war, but it was later devastated by a nuclear attack from China, who was seeking out ways to protect their own borders. They were completely destroyed a few hours later. The Swarms tactics were to cut off major cities with large energy shields and to decimate the internal population before moving on. The Swarm deploys large creatures known as Giants into these cities, which then kill everything in the near vicinity before continuing onto a different area. Physical Attributes ''' The Swarm possess a central intelligence headed by the Overseers, which controls and directs all of the Swarm’s military activities. Certain creatures can be isolated from the Swarm, which then perceive those who freed them from the Swarm’s grasp as their new master, proceeding to attack everything else. The Swarm has a built in safety feature in case of this occurrence, which causes the afflicted creature to detonate after a set period. The swarm sets up Incubators in major population areas, where there is still resistance by the original dominant species of a planet. These Incubators house Infiltrators, which then get behind enemy lines and report and kill the species that it resembles. There has been only one case of an infiltrator going rogue, and this individual developed the ability to absorb and change its appearance and its own genetic structure. Only the Overseers and Surgeons possess this ability amongst the Swarm. '''Different Types The Swarm makes use of a large number of different types of creature for military engagements and as basic slave units: · Overseers '''are the main body behind the Swarm. They possess the ability to absorb different races to develop their own genetic structure and to heal themselves in combat. Overseers are only very rarely seen in combat, preferring to stay in Obelisks and directing the other members of the Swarm from these locations. · '''Parasites are small creatures with a long body. It resembles a caterpillar, with smooth skin. This type of creature has a distinguished mouth with several rows of teeth. Parasites are utilised by Surgeons to disrupt the intercommunication amongst cells of living organisms, leading to complete paralysis in that creature. · Detectors '''are small creatures with solids round bodies and several thin legs, leading to a more spiderlike appearance. They possess bright red spots on its body, which glow in the dark. Detectors survey and detect different species for the Swarm, used in the form of a mass produced spy. It tracks other creatures and tries to get close to its enemies to explode. If it is successful, it spreads a form of mucus on its victim, which attracts other Swarm creatures. · '''Explorers '''are a medium-sized creature with a medium movement speed. In place of a head, they have a special formation to scan and analyse the surrounding area, which can also be used to defocus and confuse its enemies. They play the role of auxiliary workers used to explore, hence the name, move objects and captured organisms to bases. · '''Persecutors are a species of large and dangerous creature with large, well-developed teeth and long sharp claws. Its body is covered in tendons and spikes with some parts protected by sturdy shells. It is fast and agile, capable of leaping large distances. It is used as a multi-purpose fighter and generic attack force by the Swarm, after they were replaced in their role of finding human bases by the Infiltrators. · Gunners '''are fast and agile insect like creatures, which possess a built-in plasma weapon, ammunition for which is developed inside their bodies. They are able to form a protective energy shield, which protects it from ranged attacks. They are incredibly weak in close combat. Gunner larvas are ingrown in Biomass, forming a kind of stationary turret for the Swarm. · '''Spargs are tall agile creatures with large over-developed scythe-like claws and possess the ability to generate and throw energy balls. Spargs have the ability to blend into almost any environment, rendering them practically invisible. They fill the role of basic soldier for the Swarm, suited to adapt to any battle situation and is effective against most forms of enemy. · Shuttles '''are fast flying creatures designed to transport the other members of the Swarm quickly and efficiently. They are well armoured, but they lack any form of armament and cannot attack as a result. · '''Terminators are large humanoid creatures, which carry heavy weaponry. They are able to withstand a large amount of damage and their bodies are covered with heavy armour. Even one of these creatures can present a serious threat to most infantry confronted by the Swarm. Their high survivability allows them to remain operation even after taking large amounts of bullets or even a couple of grenades. Terminators were created specifically to suppress small human squads and to carry out sweeping operations. They resemble to humans and carry similar weaponry for added psychological effect. · Annihilators are seen very rarely. They are covered in a protective shell, which is impervious to most infantry weaponry and they carry giant plasma cannons. The ammunition is generated inside their bodies. They form the role of a heavy vehicle of sorts for the Swarm, its plasma cannons capable of tearing through any armour. It has no immediately identifiable weak spots. · Surgeons are extremely dangerous in long range combat, due to their ability to paralyse their enemies. They are very weak in close combat and act as leaders of their respective Mounds. They are relatively high up of the Swarm’s hierarchy and possess the ability to absorb genetic information from living organisms, killing them in the process. They use parasites to paralyse their targets. · Colossi are a type of large creature created by the Swarm for confronting major military forces. They were created amongst the first of the Giants used during the initial stages of the Invasion. They can withstand enormous amounts of damage and can destroy an entire city by themselves. They are virtually invulnerable in direct confrontations. · Infiltrators are the most dangerous of the Swarm as they can get amongst enemies of the Swarm and destroy them from the inside out. Infiltrators can resemble any race and can gradually evolve to become a killing machine capable of destroying an entire military base on its own. Category:Enemy Faction